


Merry Christmas, My Love

by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous relationship, christmas fics, gaaaayyyyyy, have fun with these fluffballs, working like hell to get these posted before christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/pseuds/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell
Summary: It's Christmas time in Paris, and lovers are doing what they do best: loving.





	1. Not Secret Anymore

It had been only a few months since Marinette and Adrien had found their soulmates. Only a few months since the two revealed themselves to each other.

Only a few months since Chat Noir found his Lady, and since Marinette had found her prince.

Life was good for the sixteen year olds, who were head over heels for each other.

* * *

"Milady, I'm here to pick you up for dinner." Sang out Adrien as he burst inside the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"I'm coming, kitten!" Marinette replied with a giggle as she descended the stairs.

Adrien had to catch his breath at the sight of her, which made Marinette pause and giggle. Her hair was in braids now, longer and a bit harder to tame than the small pigtails of the previous year. But the braids were tiny, four ropes connecting the hair on her head into a bun at the back, where the curls spilled down. She wore soft golden eyeshadow and sparkling red lipstick. The dress was obviously one of her own design,  soft red fabric that clung to her curves, with white faux fur trim along the top. It was off the shoulder, and Tikki was darting around her happily.

"You're beautiful, Mari." Adrien said, which broke the spell,causing Marinette to blush and trip on her short black pumps, almost falling down the rest of the stairs. Luckily, she was caught by Adrien, and now _she_ had to stop and stare at him.

His hair was just like normal, but he wore a dress shirt that was rolled up at the elbows. A black bowtie was around his neck, and he wore black suspenders along with the dress pants and shoes that shined like a mirror.

"Not so bad yourself, Adrien." She said softly, smiling.

There was a wait as Sabine and Tom had to finish getting ready, but then the four were ready to make the walk to the Agreste Mansion. Tikki hid in the thick plush of Mari's dress, and Plagg hid in the top of the Santa hat Adrien wore.

They had barely turned the corner when there was laughing and sleigh bells, and Santa pulled up. Marinette smiled awkwardly, to which Santa gave her a gently smile. The events of the previous year were clearly forgotten.

"Santa!" Adrien said, excited as ever to see Father Christmas. "I brought you a gift, from my father!" He told the jolly man, pulling out a neatly wrapped red-and-green package. Santa tore into it carefully but eagerly, his eyes shining as he held up the velvet white scarf.

"It's beautiful. If you could send my thanks to your father I would greatly appreciate it." He said gently. Adrien nodded, smiling as Marinette passed Santa _her_ gift to him.

"A pair of earmuffs! How wonderful!" Santa said as he lifted his cap, putting on the soft red muffs.

"Your ears looked cold." Marinette murmured, smiling.

"How about you four get in and I give you a ride?" Father Christmas asked, and Marinette nodded eagerly, contemplating how the walk would have been in heels. Adrien leaned forwards and whispered something in the man's ear, and Santa laughed.

"Of course I can! That's another thing that Christmas is all about after all, isn't it?" He asked. Adrien nodded and climbed in, lifting Marinette up by the waist and helping her in the sleigh.

Tom and Sabine climbed in, at which point the horses set off at a slow trot through the city.

Adrien and Marinette talked in low tones, but Marinette couldn't help but notice the route they were taking.

The Eiffel Tower.

The gardens that inspired Marinette so much.

The Louvre.

And Francoise-Dupont school.

Then it hit her.

Every scene they had gone to had been the scene of a major breakthrough or fight for the two.

Marinette _almost_ cried, but she didn't want to ruin the mascara she had so carefully applied.

Instead, she took his hand and pointed to the Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the square.

"Did you know that last year I stood in this same spot in front of the tree, looking for you?" She asked, and Adrien shook his head, letting her continue. "I sat here and sang a song. I said I would protect you..." Her cheeks darkened as she looked at him. "Because I secretly loved you."

Adrien's face softened even though a faint _ugh!_ was heard coming from the cap he wore. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, smiling.

"You don't have to keep it a secret anymore, Milady." he whispered, smiling. "I love you too."


	2. All I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dJWIFI

Two young adults, no longer in their early stage of romance. Gone was the awkward flirting, the nose bumping during kisses, the heads banging together during a hug. Gone was the shy way Nino glanced at Alya out of the corner of his eye. Gone was the way Alya tried to keep their relationship a secret for the most part.

Now there was smooth pickup lines, suggestive whispers that made the other choke on their eggnog. Now their kisses were smooth and they gathered each other close until it felt like they were one person. Now Nino cast his girlfriend of six years adoring looks any time he wanted to- which he always did. Now Alya flaunted their relationship, proud of how they flourished together and hopelessly in love with the dude who had swept her off her feet at the zoo.

Funny how the two ending up together had started with trying to get _him_ and her bestie together.

The two did everything work-related together- he, an up-and-coming DJ and movie producer and she, a blogger and freelance journalist who always told the truth?

Any piece they did was an instant success. Dynamite.

Which would explain why they were outside in below-zero weather, freezing their butts off in the hopes of pulling together a documentary for Christmas.

It was on how the holiday had started, what people had thought then, what people thought now. How religion and commercialism alike affected the Christmas spirit, and what the Christmas Spirit really _was._ How different people's impressions of Santa were, and what Santa was _really_ like.

Lucky thing Adrien and Father Christmas had bonded so much over a cup of hot cocoa and a gift made by Marinette.

As they thanked Santa and handed him their gifts to him (it had become a tradition to give the jolly man gifts- they made him so ecstatic) and walked away, a smooth tune started up. It was slow and sweet, and Nino turned to Alya and bowed.  
“Dude, will you-” He paused, blushed, and started again. “May I have the pleasure of dancing with you tonight?”

Alya was confused as to what was going on, especially as she saw Marinette and Adrien huddling together by Santa, but she smiled and set her hand in his, berry red lips grinning and her face lighting up. Marinette pulled the recording camera out of her hands, setting it on a waiting tripod.

As Nino led Alya in a waltz around the square, the song started. It was sung in an alto, slow and low and sweet.

“ _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need... I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree...”_

Nino's voice joined the alto, a sweet baritone mixing in the vocals.

Alya nearly felt tears run down her face, but managed to stop herself. This was so romantic, so carefully planned, and Nino's face was glowing with love for her. But, as she saw her parents out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but wonder _why._

“ _All I want for Christmas is you...”_

The voice cut off and Nino stopped singing, holding her hands and smiling down at her. In that moment, it was only the two of them.

“Alya, when I first saw you I think I fell in love on the spot.” He said quietly, gently. “You were so passionate and fierce in what you believed, and your whole face... you lit up like a firework, and I loved you.” He told her. “These last six years have been such a blast with you by my side. We can do anything together, and I get to see that fire in your eyes all the time. But it's not just your eyes, Alya, everything about you is aflame. You're an eternal fire, and one I always hope will be by my side. That being said...”

He sank down on one knee, pulling out a velvet black box and looking up at her, his face filled with all the love and tenderness in the world. A golden ring rested inside, a delicate ruby shining up at her. “Will you be my wife, Alya?”

Alya gasped, drawing a hand to her mouth, and couldn't help the tears that came. Nino looked at her, a bit of concern pooling in his eyes, before she nodded ecstatically, dropping to her knees and seizing him in a kiss.

“Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Nino, I'll be your wife.”

Nino's face lit up and he laughed, standing and scooping her up and swinging her around.

“She said yes! Dude, she said yes!!” He exclaimed, before cupping her face and kissing her. There was a jolly chuckle in the background as Marinette turned the camera towards Santa, who smiled.

“ _That_ is the true meaning of Christmas.” He said, smiling at the happy couple.

 


	3. Christmas Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like polyamory (three people in a healthy, loving relationship) don't read this chapter.

Snowflakes fell lightly from the sky, dusting everything they saw in a covering like spun sugar. Two women, a blonde and a dark-haired taller girl waited on the Ponce de Arts, the smaller girl practically vibrating.

“He's late.” She said softly, toying with the silver band on her finger. “Juleka, he's late. What could have happened?”

Juleka, who wore a similar band, smiled and slipped an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

“Nothing happened, Rose. You worry too much.” She said calmly. “Ali will be here any moment now.”

Rose tried to sit still and calm herself but found she couldn't. It had been months since she had seen her other fiancee, and she was growing desperate to see him again, to feel his arms around her.

“I'm so sorry I'm late!” A voice rang out behind them, and _he_ ran up.

Rose found she couldn't breathe right. After all these months, he was  _here._ Ali was finally here. And then his arms were around her and he was spinning her around, she was with the two loves of her life and everything was perfect. His lips found hers in a chaste kiss that still left her head spinning before he released her, pulling Juleka close so they could have their reunion.

“Should I spin you around?” Juleka asked teasingly, to which Ali laughed.

“I missed you too, my Raven.” He said. He had always compared Juleka's hair to that of a raven, because of its glossy black and violet hues.

Juleka smiled, tenderness finding its way into her crimson eyes again before she bent slightly, pressing her lips to Ali's.

“We can finally spend Christmas together.” Rose breathed as they parted, a smile passing over her face and making her look even more angelic than normal.

“Yes, we can!” Ali agreed happily, almost fluent in French now. “But first, there's something I would like to do.”

Rose tilted her head as he extended his hands. She took one and Juleka took one, and Ali led them to one of the few places on the bridge that was free of locks.

A soft inhale.

Rose's heart was beating out of her chest.

Was this why their prince had asked to meet them here?

“I love the two of you very much.” Ali said, his accent tinting his words kindly. “And I remembered you have this custom here. So... I wanted us to place a lock here, to forever seal us together.”

Juleka touched the silver band she wore and Rose smiled as Ali looked down, his silver band the male companion to her and Rose's.

The three of them had been in this relationship for three years now, and Rose and Juleka had been together another three before that.

Rose knew more than anything she wanted to seal her union with Ali and Juleka eternally, so she was the first to nod, smiling.

She looked up to Juleka, only to find the other girl's eyes were filled with tears.

Rose understood instantly, just as she always had.

With the scars that criss crossed Juleka's wrists, with all the taunting she had endured for her odd appearance, with her old curse and her love of horror and all things related to it, she had never thought that this would be an option for her.

She wiped the tears away and nodded, a smile brightening her face, and Ali brightened as well. He pulled the box out and lifted the lid, and they couldn't help but stifle a gasp.

The lock was simple but elegant and unassuming. On the back, initials had been delicately inscribed.  _AK._

Ali of Kuwa.

_JC._

Juleka Couffaine.

_RL._

Rose Lavillant.

The initials twined together, unseparated.

And the color of the lock was perfect.

It was iridescent. In the light it shone pink, but when tipped showed purple or green.

Rose couldn't imagine anything more beautiful to symbolize the three of them.

Ali secured the lock with an almost sacred air about him before straightening, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist. Juleka's arm went just above his arm.

“So, I want to hear all about how you two celebrate Christmas, and in return you will celebrate Hanukkah with me?” Ali asked.

Rose nodded eagerly, Juleka smiling.

“We've already bought the menorah and the candles, just as you asked. We also bought some dreidles.”

Ali clapped excitedly.

“I can't wait! I heard if you lay underneath the tree on Christmas Eve, you here angels singing. Is that true?”

Rose answered this time, a smile on her face.

“Only if you happen to accidentally doze off and you wake up to Juleka singing.”

Juleka's cheeks tinted pink, and Rose smiled at the two of them, peace in her heart.

They would spend Christmas and each of the days of Hanukkah together.

And in four months time, when the flowers bloomed, they would be married.

She was living her happily ever after.

 


	4. bABY ITS COOOOOOLLLLD OUTSIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was short cries

“I should probably get home.” Mylene said, smiling up at Ivan.

The last thing she wanted to was leave, but it was so late. Her father had already called twice, on the way home from a performance far away. Besides, they still weren't public with their relationship.

“Are you sure, Mylene? It's cold outside.” He said.

This was true. The snow was coming down with a ferocity, beating against the pavement and sweeping down the lonely streets of Paris.

“It is cold, but my papa is waiting.” She said. “Well, he's on his way home and expects me to be there.”

“Stay a little while.” Ivan said, hesitant. “You still look cold.

She _was,_ just a little. Well, her toes were still kind of numb from the walk. And she had been here only half an hour.

“I could go for another cup of cocoa.” She offered, smiling.

Ivan's face lit up and he stood, offering Mylene his hand. She gave him hers, his hand dwarfing her hand. Her heart fluttered as it always did when he was around, so gentle and kind.

She leaned against the counter, before Ivan smiled at her.

“I'll take your hat, if you'd like.”

She pulled it off and passed it to him, taking the hot chocolate and sipping it. Ivan made the  _best_ hot chocolate. It was sweet and warmed her to the bone.

“What's in this drink?” She asked curiously, smiling.

“Oh- coffee creamer, caramel and chocolate syrup, chocolate chips...”

“It's delicious!” She said, watching Ivan's face brighten at the comment.

She looked at the time and gasped.

“I really should get home.”

Ivan looked at the time, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Maybe you should just... stay the night, Mylene.” He said, his face tinting pink. “I mean, it's really late, and its cold out...” He trailed off, staring at her for a moment. “Your lips look great.” He muttered before his face turned redder. “I mean, you look amazing- its just, that's a really pretty shade of lipstick-”

Mylene giggled, pleased that the rich purple risk she had taken payed off.

“You're gonna freeze out there.” Ivan said, distracted by the storm beating against the window, calling Mylene back from that urge to fling herself into his arms and kiss him.

“Will you lend me a coat?” She asked as she glanced out the window, laughing when she saw Ivan's incredulous glance. “You're right. I'm so tiny, it would probably drown me. It's been really nice seeing you tonight, Ivan. Your home is so cozy.”

She was hesitant to leave by now- her father wouldn't want her risking herself in a blizzard, would he?

“Are you sure you want to leave?” He asked, voicing her thoughts. “I mean, it's up to your knees out there alrea-”

He was cut off by a pair of lavender lips against his own, his arms coming round to keep Mylene from falling as she clung to his neck.

She pulled back slightly, smiling at him.

“It's cold outside.” They said at the same time, then Mylene giggled.

“I'll text my Papa.”

 


	5. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is best wingwoman 

Max didn't know where his feelings had decided they could overtake him completely, but he didn't like it. He liked having things laid out, logical. Statistics, binary code, game moves, random facts- those were all things his neat mind appealed to.

What he didn't like was what was happening to him regularly now.

Heartbeat speeding up, cheeks heating, tongue twisting itself so he could hardly talk.

_He's your best friend._ Max scolded himself as he straightened his suspenders, tying the bow tie neatly.  _You shouldn't be acting so oddly around him. You've known him since grade school. It's time to get over this- this ridiculous infatuation._

In response, his heart beat faster, his stomach doing a somersault at the prospect of seeing Kim at the Christmas party.

Unrealized to him, some part of his body had been forming a fantasy. He would be slightly drunk off the eggnog, of course, which would empower him to take Kim's hand in front of God and everybody, and lead him out into an empty room, where he would tell Kim he lo-

_Stop it! Useless thoughts like this will not get you anywhere. Kim does not appear to like men. He appears straight, as is evidenced by his crush on Chloe and the two girls he's gone on dates with since then. Kim is not a homosexual, and if you continue you're going to make things awkward!  
_ His mind pushed him into a fantasy of falling in a snowbank, laughing and giving Kim a kiss-

_I will never understand your complexity- genius and complete stupidity at the same time._ Max addressed his brain, leaving the house.

“Yo, Max!”  
Max froze. They were at the party now, he was sipping on a thick glass of eggnog and discussing a complex literary situation with Sabrina- the girl had been his friend as long as he could remember, after all, she matched wits with him-

He gave Kim a wave and smiled, hoping Kim would cross the room to him. No such luck; Kim went to start a conversation with Chloe. Max slumped, disappointed, even though he knew Chloe wasn't interested in Kim. The object of Chloe's affections was now grabbing Max by the shoulders, staring him down.

“You're in _love_ with him, aren't you?” Sabrina asked.

“I- what- I don't know what you're--”

Sabrina shook her head, smiling as she tugged lightly on her rich green sweater.

“Don't try and deny it, Max. I know that look. I wore it myself for ages.”

She cast an adoring look Chloe's way, who blew her a kiss in return. Max would have sacrificed her to Satan at that moment if it meant he never had to feel so single again.

“You need to tell him, before its too late.” She said seriously. Max shook his head. Panicked.

“Sabrina, Kim does not return my-”

“You don't know that.” She cut him off, stepping away. “Tell him. Tonight.”

Max sighed, straightened his shoulders, downed his eggnog, and prepared himself to cross the floor. He had been discovered- it was only a matter of time until Kim found out.

Kim was crossing the floor towards Max at the same time. They met midway, Kim smiling. Max swallowed nervously, threatening to choke and flee the scene.

“Kim, I have something I should-”

His words stuck in his throat. Kim waited for him to finish his sentence, looking upwards and then sucking in a soft breath. Max followed his gaze, then inhaled sharply.

Mistletoe.

Then it happened.

Kim turned Max's head to him, tipped his chin up lightly, then picked the boy up around the waist and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Max kissed back, every nerve firing frantically, dopemine spreading rapidly as he pulled back, smiling at Kim, who simply chuckled.

“I've been waiting to do that for months now.”

 


End file.
